The present invention relates generally to a collection of coins dispensed from a gaming machine and, more particularly, relates to a coin collection system that facilitates the transfer of dispensed coins to a coin collection cup typically provided by a gaming establishment. The term xe2x80x9ccoinsxe2x80x9d is intended to cover coins, chips, or tokens representing monetary value. The coins may be a medium of monetary exchange of a country, territory, gaming establishment, or other entity.
Gaming machines may be used to play a variety of games of chance, such as slots, poker, bingo, keno, and blackjack, in response to a wager. Any winnings resulting from play of a gaming machine are typically either stored on the machine as credits or immediately dispensed as coins from the machine""s coin hopper into a coin tray. If the winnings are stored on the machine as credits, the machine dispenses a number of coins corresponding to the number of credits from the coin hopper into the coin tray in response to actuation by the player of a xe2x80x9ccash outxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccollectxe2x80x9d key. To take the coins with him or her, the player generally must transfer the coins from the coin tray to a coin collection cup by grabbing and carrying the coins, one handful at a time, from the coin tray to the coin collection cup.
A major drawback of the foregoing procedure for collecting coins is that dirt and metal from the coins is readily transferred to the player""s hand or hands. To alleviate the problem of dirty hands, gaming establishments have attempted a couple solutions.
First, some gaming establishments provide hand wipes at their currency exchange counters. Nonetheless, it is inconvenient for a player to have to perform the extra step of cleaning his or her hands following play of a gaming machine. In addition, the player must walk around with dirty hands until the player has access to the hand wipes or a bathroom that is often remotely located. Moreover, hand wipes only do a fair job of cleaning one""s hands. Players who are particularly sensitive to sanitary conditions may not be satisfied by hand wipes and may even have reservations about playing gaming machines that require a player to collect coins as described above.
Second, other gaming establishments now provide coinless gaming machines that dispense tickets, vouchers, or cards instead of coins. While such machines eliminate the problem of dirty hands caused by coins, there is still an ongoing demand from both players and gaming establishments for gaming machines that dispense coins. It has been found that a significant segment of the market still prefers gaming machines that dispense coins because of the xe2x80x9cbuzzxe2x80x9d and excitement generated by coins falling into the coin tray.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a coin collection system for a gaming machine that facilitates the transfer of dispensed coins to a coin collection cup and, at the same time, minimizes the problem of dirty hands.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a coin collection system for a gaming machine comprises a coin outlet for dispensing coins, a coin tray beneath the coin outlet, and a guiding arrangement. The guiding arrangement includes a movable member coupled to the gaming machine and operable to assist in guiding the dispensed coins from one of the coin outlet and the coin tray to a coin collection cup.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a coin collection system for a gaming machine comprises a coin outlet for dispensing coins, a coin tray beneath the coin outlet, and a guiding member. The guiding member is positioned proximate to the coin outlet and operable to divert the dispensed coins away from the coin tray and into a coin collection cup.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a coin collection system for a gaming machine comprises a coin outlet for dispensing coins, a coin tray beneath the coin outlet, and a mechanical element for holding a coin collection cup in front of the coin tray so that the coins dispensed into the coin tray can be scooped into the held coin collection cup.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of collecting coins dispensed from a coin outlet of a gaming machine is disclosed. The gaming machine includes a coin tray beneath the coin outlet. In the method, a coin collection cup is obtained from a gaming establishment. The cup is sized to sit in the coin tray without being held in place by a player. The coin collection cup is placed within the coin tray beneath the coin outlet. The dispensed coins are collected in the coin collection cup placed within the coin tray. The coin collection cup is then removed from the coin tray.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, a coin collection system for a gaming machine comprises a release bar and a coin outlet proximate the release bar. The coin outlet dispenses coins into a coin collection cup positioned beneath the coin outlet in response to actuation of the release bar by the coin collection cup.